what we mean to each other
by meteordehyde
Summary: Yunoki reflects about his relationship with Hino while they where on vacation somewhere else. Hino also has her mind on things revolving her and Yunoki.


What we mean to each other…

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda, sorry…

Summary: Yunoki reflects about his relationship with Hino while they where on vacation somewhere else. Hino also has her mind on things revolving her and Yunoki.

_H: Thanks for worrying about me. _

_Y: Me? Worried about you? Could it be that you don't know? You're annoying._

She's now at the seashore, wading her pretty feet on the small waves. She splashes the water on air, her hair dancing on the afternoon zephyr. Her smile competes that of the sunset I'm watching now. And her mini-skirt showed flawless legs. Flawless…but they'd been hurt a number of times already. I've seen her fall from the stairs once when she was talking with that nosy Amou-san and when she saw me, she fell. It's like she had seen a ghost. But I'm no ghost. I'm one of her admirers…no…I'm her…lover.

Now, what was I thinking about? I almost always got her into trouble with my so many demands. I admit that I do act as respectful as I am in front of other people. But that gets so boring, doing it everyday. Even my little sister didn't know that I harbor dark secrets of my own. I hated being so perfect. I hate being compared to my older brothers. I hate how Obaa-sama always makes me be the very best in everything, just so that the Yunoki family name will not be disgraced. I hate Tsukimori and his "perfectionist" attitude. I hate Tsuchiura for being Hino's knight in shining armor, his being a great soccer player, and his being a good cook. I sometimes hate Hihara for being perfectly carefree. And I hate Shimizu for being so static like me: always dozing off, and playing the cello as he pleases. Why can't I be imperfect too? I hated this life. I wanted to be imperfect, for God's sake.

I hated Hino's stupidity, but then, she shook up my life. She made it out of sync. She's so annoying I compared her to a fiancée candidate who did nothing but chase me continually day after day. But then, I wanted annoying girls coming after me…jeez…what a notion! I told her that, about annoying girls coming after me…that among them, there'll only be one chosen. Has she realized that? I doubt. I wanted her not to be so dense. I wanted her to realize that I wanted to be engaged with her because she also is annoying. Hino's annoyingly…lovable.

Now, before that incident, I couldn't help but keep on teasing her about many things, always reminding her that every person has a dark secret or two hidden. I showed my dark side to her. Why can't she tell me what she's been hiding? Has she told Tsuchiura about me harassing her? Telling her to quit the concours? Or telling him about me about to 'molest' her in the infirmary? I know she wouldn't betray me.

Am I too selfish? I wanted her…does she also want me? I knew she had two people in her heart. I can tell it by the way things go. I can tell that she likes Tsukimori. And she likes Tsuchiura too, though she denies it. I've heard of the rumor about them going out together. I got jealous. I knew that Hihara liked her too, I can tell. He just acts so funny that I'd like to kick him to Jupiter just to let him get his wits back. And I did manage to get them jealous too, especially Hihara. But most especially Tsuchiura. Hihara cried. But Tsuchiura had that look on his face that I didn't like. Like, he felt hurt upon knowing that Hino will be 'engaged' to me. Hmm… he does like her too, ne?

Ah, my dear Hino…Kahoko. I kept telling it straight to her face whenever we're alone. And by some stroke of fate, she suddenly called me Azuma. I couldn't believe it. Has my kouhai finally come to realize it too?

***

Yunoki-senpai…no…Azuma is now falling asleep. It's weird for people to see us together. They'd think that we're both lesbians, when in fact, we aren't. Since when did Azuma keep his hair this long? I'd get so envious since it's so long, shiny and straight.

But we're alone now. He brought me to one of his favorite vacation spot, Jeju Island here in South Korea. He's been here a number of times already. The place just keeps my breath away. I've never been to a beach before. Moreover, I've never been to a foreign country either. And I'm with him.

Oh, Azuma…why do I ache for you? It feels so different whenever I'm around the other concours guys. When I'm near Tsukimori-kun, my heart beats faster. I wanted him to notice me too, to know that I'm also a worthy participant. With Tsuchiura-kun, I feel happy and at ease. I blush whenever he smiles at me. Even with that rumor going about, I feel excited. With Hihara-senpai, I feel like I'm with my older brother. With Shimizu-kun, I feel like my knowledge about music would increase. When I'm near Ousaki-senpai, I feel relieved with his encouragement and his manner of enjoying the violin. But with Azuma, I feel like I'm always tempted. Tempted to do what? I don't know. But I feel like his ways of flirting me gets into my nerves. I hated it, but the thrill of him whispering in my ear sends shiver to my spine. Like I wanted it more. More. More. Your long fingers touching my face make me want to freeze in time. He just can't get enough of me, he says. I can't get enough of you too, Azuma.

When we had dinner few hours ago at the beach, I can tell that you wanted to say that thing to me. But you just kept your cool. I know that you mean to tell it at the right place and at the right time. But the night was so perfect, so lovely. Mio always tell me about romantic stories, anything that she had read, had seen and had heard everywhere. And I wish that one lovely story would happen to me. Instead, a prelude came. You held my hand, squeezing it like you wouldn't want to let it go. I can feel something from the way you caressed my hair, the way you held my arm, the way you touched my face, and the way you looked at me. I no longer knew how to fear you. Somehow, the feeling had disappeared suddenly. Instead, longing and love and aching gripped my heart. I had wanted you so much for myself I begin to feel guilty. We were exact opposites, you see. You're rich, I am not. You're intelligent, I'm just the average student in school; you might even be as excellent as my other love, Tsuchiura-kun. Azuma is respected by all; I'm just a no-body. Lastly, you is good in playing the flute, and I'm just trying to improve my skills yet.

We went back to the villa, just the two of us. When I was about to enter my room, Azuma still held my hand, but this time, he touched my lips. Good night, sugar, he said. I blushed so hard I can see that smirk on his face. He was beginning to tease me again, chuckling like he was amused at me being so in love with him. He didn't know that I was so into him like his bodyguards, he said. Then, he let go of my hand, and hugging me, bid me good night. That soft whisper of him saying my name made me want to hear it more.

And now that I'm in bed, I'm thinking that for the first time, I wanted to be bold. I never meant to be perfect for you, I never did. I know that I'm too ordinary to be noticed. But I wanted so much to kiss you…like I know you would want to do to me too. I was especially thrilled when you told me that you would be taking me to Jeju Island for a vacation. I know that one, if not your bodyguards would want to join you here. But I'm happy that you invited me. I was silently happy. I smiled feverishly that none of your bodyguards came here to disturb us. My dear Azuma, if you only knew. I loved you too, silently though it may seem…

***

Yunoki held Hino's hand.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he said, his smile warming her heart like the sunrise. Hino's eyes wandered from his face to his hand holding her hand.

"Wake up now, darling, I have something to give to you."

"Nandesu ka?" Hino asked upon rising from bed. She then blushed at how close their faces now are. She can see Yunoki blushing too. She was so dazed looking at the angel she never realized that he placed something on her hands.

"Happy White Day, Kahoko…"

***_White Day is the reciprocal of Valentines Day in Japan. They also had Valentines Day there. The difference is that on Valentines Day, girls give something to the guys they like. In short, the guys receive gifts from girls. The day is also February 14. On White Day, it's the girls' turn to receive something. Sometimes, the girl gets an exchange gift from the guy who gave her something. Other times, a girl gets a gift from another guy she didn't give anything on Valentines Day. White Day is celebrated on March.*** _

Hino blushed. She looked down at the present. It was a wrapped box without a note. She carefully opened the wrapper, afraid that she'll tear it. It then revealed a square box made of red wood, but it was thick. The engravings in the center read _Hino Kahoko_. When she opened it, her eyes widened. In it, she saw a necklace resting on a baby blue-colored pillow. Her name _Kahoko_ was the pendant on it. The necklace was made of white gold, but diamonds filled the name. The glitter of the pendant shone so brightly that Hino squinted her eyes. She was speechless. The appearance of the gift left her stupefied.

"Azuma…this is…too much…"

"Anything for you, my dear."

"Ah…anno…arigato…Azuma," Hino said, whispering.

Then she looked at him straight in the eyes, as if giving him a clue to what she wanted. As if a signal, Yunoki slowly pushed Hino to bed and looked at her lovingly. Then he lowered his head and closed his eyes. His lips then slowly touched hers before deepening it more. Hino responded by kissing him back, here eyes closed too. She kept caressing his face, his neck, his mane. Yunoki smiled. He never thought that Hino had wanted him this much too. It seemed like minutes before Yunoki broke the kiss to breathe. He saw Hino blush profusely. Her eyes were still misty and in a daze. A stray lock was near her lips. Yunoki found her irresistible that he then continued kissing her more.

"I love you, Kahoko…"

"I love you too, Azuma."

THE END


End file.
